1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method for performing double-sided recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording media, in which a recording layer that receives ink has a porous structure, have been proposed and put to practical use in inkjet recording methods. As an example, there is an inkjet recording medium in which a recording layer, which contains inorganic pigment particles and a water-soluble binder, and has high porosity, is formed on a support. The inkjet recording medium has excellent rapid ink-drying characteristics owing to the porous structure thereof, and is widely used as a material capable of recording photo-like images with high glossiness.
In recent years, the use of such a recording material for inkjet recording for recording images at both surfaces of the recording material is being demanded for commercial prints such as photo books or the like. When images are recorded by spotting ink droplets on both surfaces of a recording medium, in addition enabling the recording of images with high quality and high glossiness at higher speed, it is also important that deformation, such as curling, of the recording medium is not easily caused during recording or after recording, in view of the quality of the recording material.
As a recording material for double-sided recording, an inkjet recording material has been proposed in which the average secondary particle diameter of inorganic ultrafine particles in an inkjet recording layer is 300 nm or less, the average particle diameter of thermoplastic organic polymer fine particles on one surface of the support is 300 nm or less, and the average particle diameter of thermoplastic organic polymer fine particles on the other surface of the support is from 0.1 μm to 10 μm (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-119217). Here, the average secondary particle diameter is 300 nm or less, and the average particle diameter of the thermoplastic organic polymer fine particles on the front surface is different from that of the back surface of the support, so that even if the respective amounts of ink adhered to the front and back surfaces are considerably different from each other, the curling property after printing is favorable, and the glossiness, ozone resistance, image quality and ink absorptivity are excellent.